Retour sur Gaia
by Altabatha
Summary: Hitomi est retournée sur Terre, pourtant des rêves vont la pousser à revenir sur Gaia où de nouvelles aventures l'attendent.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour

Mon premier chapitre, de ma première fiction.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite.

**Chapitre 1 : mauvais rêve et nouveau départ**

_Un an… _pensa-t-elle. _Voilà un an que je suis revenue, mais est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? _

Depuis longtemps déjà elle se posait cette question. Bien sûr, il y avait bien des moments où elle le pensait et se forçait à se dire que c'était mieux ainsi mais il y avait aussi certains jours où elle éclatait en sanglots en pensant à lui, où elle aurait voulu être dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle était triste mais elle se disait que ça passerait, que le temps ferait son travail et qu'elle reprendrait sa vie comme avant. Elle avait raconté son histoire à Yukari comme elle l'avait fait avec Amano, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas très convaincue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive de la mélancolie d'Hitomi. Elle avait alors mis tout en œuvre pour la distraire et essayer de lui faire oublier ce fameux Van Fanel. Yukari et Amano lui présentèrent des amis, avec qui ils sortirent et Hitomi aurait sincèrement voulu que l'un de ces garçon lui plaise, afin qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose. Elle avait bien essayé de ne pas les comparer à Van, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle pensait trop à lui. Si bien que même Yukari qui était pourtant très têtue avait fini par laisser tomber.

Au début, Van lui apparaissait très souvent, mais avec le temps un peu moins et Hitomi commença à se dire qu'il avait sans doute entrepris une nouvelle relation avec quelqu'un, et se disait qu'elle devrait faire de même.

_Allez, ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort. Vies ta vie. Tu avais le choix…tu as décidé de revenir, alors maintenant, passe à autre chose._ Tous les matins ou presque, elle se répétait cette phrase mais le soir, une fois dans sa chambre, la mélancolie revenait. Elle ne tirait plus les cartes à ses amies, mais il lui arrivait de se les tirer pour voir, juste comme ça. La dernière fois, son tirage avait été curieux, les cartes lui disaient qu'elle reverrait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle pensa tout de suite à Van, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que se soit ça. Dans la journée pourtant, elle le vit plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas présent physiquement, bien sûr, mais comme il y avait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, alors elle pensa que c'était ce que les cartes avaient voulu dire.

Cependant la veille au soir, elle avait presque retiré les mêmes cartes mais l'une d'elle l'inquiéta car elle signifiait que la personne en question était en danger. _Rappelles-toi ce qu'à dit la mère de Van. « C'est parce que tu ne vois que le malheur qui pourrait arriver que celui-ci arrive » Allez, ressaisis-toi. _Se dit-elle et elle alla se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla dans un cri, en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère, réveillée par le cri accouru dans sa chambre

Hitomi, tout va bien ?

Je … J'ai fait un cauchemar, ça va aller

Tu es sûre, tu es vraiment pâle. Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une tasse de thé.

Tiens bois, ça te fera du bien.

Merci

Veux-tu en parler ?

De quoi ? lui demanda Hitomi

De ton cauchemar…

C'était Van, tu sais le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, il était blessé et malade. Je partais à sa recherche et finissais par le retrouver mais il était trop tard… il mourrait dans mes bras.

Hitomi, c'est fini lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il est là-bas, mais il va sans doute bien. Allez, rendors-toi maintenant.

Elle se recoucha mais ne réussit à trouver le sommeil que peu de temps avant que son réveille sonne. C'est donc épuisé qu'elle se leva et se prépara pour aller à l'école. Elle avait sport ce matin et elle se dit que ça allait vraiment être dur de courir aujourd'hui.

Elle arriva une fois de plus juste à l'heure et la prof, voyant sa tête se dit qu'elle avait vraiment dû passer une mauvaise nuit. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien et Hitomi lui répondit que sa nuit avait été des plus mauvaise, aussi elle la prévint que ses temps risquaient d'être en dessous de ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Elle se plaça tout de même sur la ligne de départ et elle parti au coup de sifflet, mais après 50 mètres, elle s'effondra, inconsciente. On la transporta à l'infirmerie, et Yukari resta près d'elle, pendant toute la matinée. Hitomi, lui avait raconté son cauchemar de la nuit avant le début du cours et elle avait semblé très inquiète. Yukari avait essayé de la rassurer comme sa mère l'avait fait mais les mots semblaient se perdrent avant d'arriver jusqu'à Hitomi. Elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas courir, mais Hitomi lui avait répondu que ça lui changerait les idées. Finalement, ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et avait même inquiété ses amis.

Hitomi était allongée et semblait de plus en plus agitée quand Amano passa à l'infirmerie.

Comment va Hitomi ? demanda Amano à Yukari après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser.

Elle est agitée. Elle dit quelques mots, elle cherche Van. L'infirmière a appelé sa mère et elle a appelé les urgences

Les urgences ? C'est un peu excessif, non ?

Elle est un peu dépassée. Hitomi est resté inconsciente depuis ce matin, on n'arrive pas à la réveiller et puis elle s'est mise à avoir de la fièvre.

C'est vraiment étrange… Et ça l'a prise comme ça ?

Elle n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit et a fait un horrible cauchemar. Je me demande même si elle ne refait pas le même.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce qu'elle cherche Van et que dans son cauchemar aussi elle le cherchait…

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, interrompant leur discussion. Ils virent Mme Kansachi qui se précipita vers le lit.

Hitomi !

Bonjour, madame Kansachi.

Hitomi, allez, réveilles-toi …

Depuis ce matin j'essaie mais sans résultat… lui dit Yukari.

Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Mme Kansachi à l'infirmière qui l'avait suivi.

Je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai appelé les urgences.

Une sirène se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent Hitomi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mme Kansachi les suivit, laissant Yukari et Amano au lycée, inquiets pour leur amie.

Les médecins qui virent Hitomi étaient perplexes, ils ne s'expliquaient pas ce phénomène, car tous les examens qu'ils avaient faits étaient normaux. Ils ne pouvaient même pas expliquer la fièvre. Ils la placèrent donc en observation et la mirent sous perfusion. Le soir venu, Yukari et Amano passèrent la voir mais rien n'avait changé, Hitomi était toujours brûlante de fièvre, inconsciente et parfois très agitée. Ils repassèrent le lendemain mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration.

Dans la nuit, Hitomi se réveilla enfin, en sueur et dans un cri. L'infirmière qui était passé voir comment elle allait, en eu la peur de sa vie.

Où…où suis-je ? Bredouilla Hitomi

Vous êtes à l'hôpital parce…

A l'hôpital ?! la coupa Hitomi Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Vous vous êtes évanoui à votre cours de sport. Comme personne n'a réussit à vous réveiller et que vous aviez de la fièvre, on vous a amené ici.

Je suis là depuis quand ?

Depuis hier midi

Hier ?! cria Hitomi. Il faut que je parte… tout de suite !

Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Il faut attendre qu'un médecin vous examine.

Mais vous ne comprenez pas, je ne dois pas perdre de temps, il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Vous délirez encore, ça doit être la fièvre qui n'est pas encore tombée. Restez ici pendant que je vais chercher le médecin de garde et que je préviens vos parents.

Pourrais-je avoir du papier et un crayon ? Je viens de penser à quelque chose et je voudrais le noter pour ne pas oublier.

Vos affaires sont dans l'armoire… tenez, les voilà.

Elle donna son sac de cours à Hitomi et sortie de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la chambre d'Hitomi et entra. Hitomi pris rapidement une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo et commença à écrire quelques mots. Elle regarda son bras, enleva la perfusion qu'on lui avait mise pour la réhydrater et s'habilla. Elle regarda rapidement si l'infirmière se trouvait toujours dans le bureau et partit en courant jusqu'aux escaliers.

Lorsque l'infirmière revint dans la chambre, elle poussa un juron. Elle trouva le mot d'Hitomi :

« _Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas attendre. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Maman, je dois repartir là-bas et le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Hitomi_ »

Il faisait assez chaud cette nuit là mais Hitomi ne le sentait pas, elle ne ressentait que le froid de la peur, celle de perdre l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Malgré la fatigue, elle se forçait à continuer de courir vers le stade. Elle était sûre qu'il fallait qu'elle aille là-bas pour pouvoir rejoindre Gaia. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais elle était persuadée que ça marcherait.

Elle arriva là-bas toute essoufflée, tout était calme sur le stade. Elle avança sur la piste, se souvenant avec émotion que c'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Van pour la première fois et aussi ici qu'il était venu la chercher. Elle se remémora combien elle avait été heureuse ce soir là, lorsqu'elle avait vu la colonne de lumière et Van sur Escaflowne ; comment elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et aurait voulu que ces quelques instants durent une éternité.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer, elle s'approcha de la piste, se demanda s'il lui faudrait refaire comme les dernières fois et refaire une course, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une réponse car une colonne de lumière tomba sur elle et elle commença à s'élever dans le ciel, elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler mais elle ne sut pas de qui ça venait. Sur le stade, Amano avait crié son nom, comme les deux fois précédentes. La mère d'Hitomi l'avait contacté lorsqu'elle avait su que celle-ci était partie de l'hôpital. Amano était directement parti en direction du stade, il était sûr de la trouver là-bas mais il était arrivé trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous!**

**Pour l'instant, pas de reviews mais j'espère encore que ça viendra... **

**Je tiens tout de même à remercier ceux qui l'aurait lu même s'ils n'en ont pas laissés.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Hitomi se releva et regarda autour d'elle. En voyant les deux « lunes » dans le ciel, elle comprit qu'elle était bien sur Gaia. Elle se demanda où elle était tombée, mais elle ne se posa pas trop de question et commença à marcher, cherchant des indications qui pourraient l'aider. Elle sentit une odeur de brûlé et en regardant autour d'elle, elle vit de la fumée ; elle décida de se diriger dans cette direction, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Lorsqu'elle arriva, une vision d'horreur s'afficha devant elle : un village était complètement ravagé et avait été incendié. Elle se fraya un chemin dans les décombres, essayant de trouver des survivants, mais elle ne voyait autour d'elle que des morts. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle commença à se demander si elle avait bien fait de venir.

_Allez Hitomi, ressaisis-toi. Pense à Van_ se dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Elle continua donc de déambuler dans les ruines quand il lui sembla entendre des sanglots. Elle s'arrêta et écouta. C'était un bruit très faible comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'étouffer. Alors elle chercha d'où venait le bruit, étant obligée de s'arrêter régulièrement afin de prendre la bonne direction. Pour parvenir jusqu'au bruit, elle fermait les yeux, se concentrant et en faisant appel à ce don qu'elle avait toujours eu. Arrivé à un certain endroit, elle se dit que ce ne pouvait être dans cette direction tant le chemin semblait encombré. Elle se concentra mais elle avait toujours la conviction que le bruit venait bien de cette direction. Elle regarda alors comment elle pouvait contourner les obstacles et vit un peu plus loin un chemin qui lui semblait plus facile d'accès.

Elle arriva finalement à une maison à moitié démolie, elle entra et entendit un faible « chut » qui venait d'un coin sombre.

Eh oh, y a quelqu'un ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Hitomi et…

Hitomi ? C'est bien toi ? demanda quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ombre.

C'est alors qu'elle la reconnut

Merle ! Comme je suis contente de te voir. Dis moi où est Van !

Il n'est pas là lui répondit–elle. Cela fait 4 jours maintenant qu'il est partit à la poursuite de ces monstres qui nous ont attaqués.

4 jours !! Dis-moi, dans quelle direction il est partit. Je dois le retrouver au plus vite.

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

J'ai eu des visions, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le retrouve au plus vite.

Mais tu n'ira nul part sans m'avoir dit « bonjour » lui dit une voix familière

Allen…

Hitomi avait dit son nom en se retournant et elle se précipita dans ses bras, quand elle le reconnu. Elle ne pouvait tomber mieux. Allen allait pouvoir l'aider et elle se sentit soulagée d'un poids.

Vas-tu me dire comment tu es arrivée ici et ce que tu viens faire ?

Alors, je suis venu comme la dernière fois, et je viens pour retrouver Van. Je dois absolument le retrouver. Il court un grand danger.

Ça je le sais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte seul mais il a insisté prétextant qu'il serait plus discret ainsi. Et tu connais Van, il est plus têtu qu'une mule.

Oui, et j'en connais d'autres qui le sont tout autant que lui, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Cela fit rire tout le monde, sachant qu'Allen ou même Hitomi étaient tout aussi borné que Van lui-même. Allen remarqua alors la dizaine d'enfants qui étaient cachés derrière Merle. Il leur sourit mais ceux-ci avaient l'air d'avoir très peur de lui ou de quelqu'un qui se trouvait là.

Merle, emmène ces enfants vers le vaisseau. Gadès, va avec elle, on ne sait jamais.

Bien, commandant. On y va les enfants !

Argole, va voir s'il y a d'autres survivants. Vas-y avec 2 ou 3 hommes au cas où il faudrait porter des blessés.

Bien, commandant. Tirmen et Carpio, on y va.

Ce sont des nouveaux hommes ? demanda Hitomi

Oui, mais je ne leur fais pas entièrement confiance et tu as vu comme les enfants ont eu peur quand ils sont arrivés. Pour tout de dire, on me les a imposé.

Allen lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ. Les premiers mois avaient été calmes, chacun reconstruisant son royaume et essayant d'aider les autres à faire de même. Mais tout changea lorsqu'un des seigneurs de Gaia, un dénommé Santor, avait trouvé, lors de l'exploration d'une grotte, une pierre qui, d'après une vielle légende, peut donner un pouvoir immense à son détenteur. Pour cela, il lui fallait trouver d'autres éléments qui se trouvent un peu partout sur Gaia. Dès lors, il recruta une armée, et commença à piller certains villages pour trouver les éléments. Il apprit que l'un de ces objet était à Fanélia, alors il a attaqué la cité et les villages environnants pour s'en emparer. Une fois de plus, Fanélia fut victime d'un fou sanguinaire et Van n'était pas présent pour la défendre.

- Donc, non seulement Van souhaite venger son peuple mais il veut aussi savoir où se cache Santor afin de détruire la pierre ou du moins, certains des objets qu'il a réussit à récupérer. Mais je t'avoue que ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu' un des ces objets en sa possession et il ne le sait pas.

Comment ça ? lui demanda Hitomi

Oui, Mirana a fait des recherches avec sa sœur et Dryden sur la légende. Il semblerait que le pendentif que tu as laissé à Van soit un des objets que Santor doit récupérer…

Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas possible cria Hitomi.

Submergée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hitomi s'effondra par terre. Assise, elle pleurait.

Il faut le retrouver et très vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Allen… Je t'en supplie murmura –t-elle

Van est grand, tu sais et il est plus fort…

Tu ne comprends donc pas, je ne suis pas revenue pour rien. Je sais qu'il est en danger et malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en lui, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

Hitomi…

Non, laisses-moi t'expliquer et ne m'interromps pas lui cria t elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Elle commença donc à lui raconter le tirage des cartes, puis le deuxième et enfin, les cauchemars. Elle lui donna autant de détails possible sur les différents lieux qu'elle avait vu dans ceux-ci, en espérant qu'Allen pourrait savoir où il fallait commencer à chercher. A la fin de son récit, Allen avait l'air fatigué mais il semblait prendre conscience qu'elle ne divaguait pas car elle lui avait décrit certains endroits où elle n'avait jamais été lors de son premier voyage sur Gaia. Hitomi quant à elle, était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'elle s'endormit contre l'arbre où ils s'étaient assis, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit et Allen était assis à un bureau. Il semblait regarder une carte avec Gadès.

Très bien, nous passerons donc par Astria déposer les enfants et faire le plein de provisions et nous prendrons ensuite la direction du nord vers Lestate.

Bien, commandant. Tiens je crois que notre belle endormie est réveillée.

Gadès se dirigea vers la porte laissant Allen et Hitomi. Elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'Allen la croyait mais voulu en être parfaitement certaine.

Nous allons donc aller à la recherche de Van…

Oui, il y a dans ce que tu m'as raconté, des lieux que tu ne pouvais pas connaître, car tu n'y es jamais allé, si tu as pu me les décrire aussi fidèlement, c'est que tu dis la vérité. Mais il nous faut d'abord passer à Astria, pour déposer les enfants et faire des provisions. Et je crois aussi que Mirana m'en voudrait beaucoup si je ne t'emmenais pas lui dire bonjour.

C'est fort probable, mais il ne faudra pas rester longtemps. Le temps nous est compté.

Je le sais bien Hitomi. Chaque jour, Santor devient plus fort et nous ne pouvons le laisser prendre le pouvoir, ça serait la fin de Gaia.

Allen ?…demanda-t-elle un peu gênée

Oui

Je voulais savoir,… Est-ce que Mirana est toujours avec Dryden ?

Oui, il est partit quelques mois, a récupéré toute la flotte qu'il avait vendu pour réparer Escaflowne et est revenu à Astria. Mirana a appris à le connaître et ils vont bientôt avoir un enfant.

Oh…Et toi ?… lui demanda –t-elle de plus en plus gênée.

Moi, je vais bien. Pour tout de dire, je suis heureux pour elle. Mirana me rappelait Marlène mais ce n'était pas elle…

Et Cyd?…

Il va bien, je vais le voir régulièrement. Il me demande toujours de devenir son maître d'armes. Il souhaite devenir un grand Duc et faire honneur à la mémoire de ses parents.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Allen voulu savoir comment s'était passé son retour sur la lune des illusions…Elle lui répondit volontiers, comment elle avait raconté toute l'histoire à sa mère et ses amis Yukari et Amano, mais aussi comment elle avait pu avouer à Yukari qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Amano. Et que celle-ci était avec lui depuis et qu'elle était très heureuse pour eux.

C'est en fin d'après midi qu'ils arrivèrent à Astria. Un carrosse les attendait, envoyé par Mirana.


End file.
